


Play Time for the Winchesters

by Kajune



Series: Randomness at the Singer House [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childish Dean, Childish Sam, Childishness, Gen, Humor, Immaturity, One Shot, Poor Castiel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer gets a chance to learn first-hand, what the Winchester boys will do when given too much spare time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time for the Winchesters

People often ask the Winchester brothers what they do when they're not hunting, or when they have spare time. Since they hunt as a living and can't seem to stay off it, spare time usually lasts from an hour to twenty-four hours, and seldom more than that.

Some people are likely to know that on most occasions, Dean drinks at bars and hooks up with random women during small periods of peace. As for Sam, he tends to hit the books and Internet and stay mostly indoors.

Bobby has recently discovered what the brothers will do should an extra hour, or more precisely, a _week_ , of no hunting is brought upon them. 

As mentioned, the idea of not hunting is hard to comprehend for the two. This changes only when it becomes a forced thing, like being hunted by a pack of seriously angry demons and unless help from above can save their souls, the boys are stuck inside Bobby's heavily protected house for the time being.

From behind his desk, Bobby has seen the things these boys do when there's nothing for them _to do_. It's quite amazing actually, to see the usually solemn and stressed out pair spend their free time playing around like wild teenagers. Fortunately, Bobby is treated with respect and becomes a mere spectator to the various shenanigans the boys bring up.

Dean and Sam enjoy pulling pranks, namely on each other. They also enjoy telling jokes, building odd contraptions from scratch, and making fun of TV shows. They even dance around or make silly faces, only to roll down laughing hysterically from it all.

Sometimes, Dean dials a number and less than a minute later, a new playmate joins in. This person tends to get pie splashed upon his face or a bucket of water dropped onto his head. They've been here for about four days now, so that's a lot of pranks to pull on one miserable angel. It's amazing how they haven't been holy punished for such acts.

Although Bobby can stand these two bouncing around so long they clean up after themselves, a few incidents have got him yelling at them, earning himself the nickname "Mother" from Dean. This includes the boys burning his stove thanks to an 'experiment', the boys trying on his clothes to look like what he royally calls "buffoons", and the boys annoying Castiel so much he slams doors shut and causes light bulbs to burst.

Of course, the last ones could have been worse.

Things carry on in this unpredictable manner for about a week, by which time, a group of angels descend on the army of demons surrounding his house, from a distance of five blocks to one millimeter. This causes a bright light to shine in through the windows, and much screaming to irritate their ears.

Once the whole eradication is over, Dean and Sam make eye contact and mumble a few words, which Bobby learns is an agreement to party over their long-awaited freedom. The senior hunter, however, doesn't allow, and fires real bullets at them as they rush for the front door.

They don't return.

Bobby, tired and no longer regretting he didn't have kids, sits back down at his desk with a heavy sigh. The first thing he can think to say, before he drowns himself in whiskey, is....

"John, your kids never know when to grow up."

He honestly doesn't know if that is a good thing, or a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short I wrote. No real plot. Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed~


End file.
